Mrs Everdeen
by dedicatedbookwormforever
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Katniss. Some even know the story of Prim. But no one knows the story of me, Mrs Everdeen.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs Everdeen

My name is Lily Grace Everdeen. You probably don't know who I am, as I am always forgotten. I'm the Girl On Fire's Mother. Katniss Everdeen's my eldest daughter. Everyone knows Katniss' story, and some of you even know Gale and Prim's, but no one knows my story. And I am here to tell it.

"Lily, Maysilee and Madeline are here." my Mother called as I was sorting some herbs in the back room.

I carefully put the last herb in it's designated jar and placed it carefully on the shelf and stepped out to the shop area to see my two best friends grinning at me with a stupid grin. This could only mean one thing. The Mayor's son had been round again.

I quickly untied my apron and passed it to Mother.

"Can I go?" I begged her, making my bright blue eyes go wide in a puppy dog fashion, one I'd inherited from Father.

"Fine, off you go. Be back in an hour though, we need to go shopping, remember?"

I groaned inwardly, but plastered a big grin on my face so not to hurt her feelings.

"Of course, Mother."

I took my earnings off the counter and left the shop with Maysilee and Madeline. We walk along the road to the sweet shop, which Maysilee and Madeline's parents own. We go in and their parents give us each a small bag of sweets and tell us to be careful, as we never know who's listening.

I suppose their right. The Capitol have spies everywhere, you never know who might be listening to your conversation. Especially with the reaping tomorrow. District Twelve is practically flooded with them. Officials listening in case someone slips up and says something against the Capitol and their precious Hunger Games. If you do, you get carted off to the jail until it I arranged for you to be either hanged or transported to the Capitol to have your tongue cut off and forced to become a slave to the Capitol freaks. To be honest, neither option sounds good to me.

We clutch our bag of sweets closely to our chests, in case some poor, hungry soul from the Seam tries to steal them. I wouldn't be angry if they did, they probably need it more than me, being from the poorer part of town. But the thing is, just because I'm from the slightly richer part of district twelve, doesn't exactly make us as rich as the Capitol. District twelve is the poorest district of all twelve, one being the richest. District twelve is split into two parts, the Seam and the Merchant. The Seam is all sooty and covered in coal dust because that's where the miners and their families live. The Merchants part of town is slightly nicer, and the people who inhabit it are the lucky people who managed to escape the mines and set up a slightly nicer life for their families working in a shop catering for the officials, and the occasional other merchant. There isn't much difference ,money wise, though, as most of our money goes on fresh stock.

We head to the meadow, crawling through the hole in the barbed wire surrounding it. Strictly speaking, we're not allowed in the meadow, but it's the only place we honestly feel free and safe. Plus, nobody bothers guarding it usually, as a couple of boys our age come here hunting, and they sell their game to some of the officials. I know this because one of the boys, John Everdeen his name is, come's to the shop sometimes to give us some herbs he's picked for our remedies in exchange for a little bit of money.

Once we are settled comfortably under a large willow tree, I turn to Madeline for the gossip.

"So, when did he come round?" I ask, a cheeky grin on my face.

"How do you do that?" she shrieked in surprise.

"It's a gift, I shrug modestly.

"He came round first thing this morning with flowers. He brought her breakfast as well. Strawberries and croissants." Maysilee adds, winding her twin sister up.

"Strawberries are the best thing I've ever tasted." Madeline states.

I chuckle.

"So, how are things going with John Everdeen? Has he kissed you yet? Have you declared your undenying love for each other yet?" Maysilee teases me as Madeline leans forward.

I blush and open my mouth to answer when I hear a deep voice from behind me.

"I wouldn't call it _undenying _love."


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Everdeen

I don't even have to turn around to discover who those words belong to. I know instantly. They belong to only John Everdeen himself. I groan inwardly. It would only happen to me, wouldn't it. Deciding to face my worst nightmare, I turn around slowly to face him, despite my face being scarlet with embarrassment and my hands shaking uncontrollably with fear. He is stood, waiting patiently for my response, with his arms crossed against his chest.

"We weren't talking about you. Not really. We were talking about somebody else. Only John is our code name for them. Not that I have undivided love for anyone. I don't love anyone. Well, of course I love my friends and family, but that's it. No one else. Nobody. Oh Panem, I'm babbling aren't I? Sorry. I have a habit to babble. I don't mean to. I think I get it off of my Father. He babbles a lot. He often spends ages talking to customers who come to our apothecary shop in town. It is a nice shop in the centre of the district, near the square. Of course you know where it is, sorry. You've been there before. I remember you. You bring in herbs occasionally for us to use in remedies in exchange for money, which is very kind of you, because we are always in need of more hers, as it is very hard to order them. Oh, is that the time? Sorry I have to go now. I'm going shopping with my Mother for a new dress, you see. Well, I say dress, I mean material to make a new dress for tomorrow with. Well, I'll see you around then? Okay, bye." and with that, I jump to my feet and run off towards the fence which separates me from district twelve.

"Okay bye Lily!" I hear him call after me.

I go bright red. I can't believe I just babbled for like five minutes straight to him. Oh dear Panem. I feel so stupid. He must think I'm a right idiot. But wait, did he just say Lily? He knows my name! Oh my Panem, he knows my name! I do a little hop-skip as I am walking up the rocky road towards the shops, but trip over a rock and feel myself falling face-first. Seconds before my face smashes against the ground, I feel soft, strong hands grab me and pull me up half way. I look up to see who my savour is and find myself gazing into bright blue eyes. The eyes of Rye Mellark the bakers son. He is in my class at school. A bright, but quiet and very kind child. He is best friends with Jamie Cartwright, whose parents own the shoe shop.

Jerking me out of my thoughts, Rye suddenly lifts me up and sets me straight on the rough ground, and I immediately straighten up, blushing slightly.

"Thanks so much. I don't know what I would have done, or what would have happened if you hadn't have caught me." I tell him, sincerely.

"It's honestly no problem. Just go careful along this road, it's a terror to walk across. I often find myself tripping along it, but I usually have to walk home with a broken nose or a few cuts on my knees instead of being caught by a random passer byer." He jokes.

I let out a girlish giggle that I almost never use.

"Well maybe next time I'll try and catch you before you fall." I reply, cheekily.

"Deal." He replies.

"I've got to go, but I'll see you around?" I ask.

"I hope so." He replies sincerely, walking past me and into the bakery his parents own.

I carry on along the bumpy road, watching my step this time, smiling the whole time. No matter how hard I try, I can't wipe the massive grin off of my face. I open the door to the shop and unlock the door to the staircase, which leads to the tiny thing that is our home. It's a small, three-room thing. The first room is the kitchen. There is an oven, a sink and a single cupboard to hold our few utensils. We don't have enough money to waste on utensils. All our money goes on fresh herbs and a meagre amount of food. Next to the kitchen is the living room. There are only two items in there, three if you include the thin blanket and two pillows stuffed in the corner out of the way. We have a simple, compulsory, Capitol TV and a lumpy, beige sofa, which at night doubles up as my parents bed. The third room is my favourite. It's my bedroom. A whole room just for me. I tried offering it to my parents, and offering to have the couch instead, but they refused, insisting I had my own room. I'm glad they did, because I love it so much. My few possessions are kept neat and tidy and all in order. I hate any sort of mess and tardiness. It irritates me a lot.

I hear my Mother's key in the lock and rush out to meet her, grabbing my purse on the way, and checking all my savings are still there. For weeks I have been saving all my earnings to a nice roll of material for my dress, and a little present for each of my parents, because I know how much they worry for me on Reaping Day. I am proud with how much I have managed to save. Five pounds fifty. I have never in my life possessed so much money.

"Hello Mother. Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Oh you're back? Yes okay then." she replies, surprised.

I follow her outside, making sure to lock the stairs door, so nobody can get upstairs from the shop. We decide to head to the material first together, and then separate and get our separate shopping. It is a tradition every year for my Mother to get me a small gift to open on Reaping Day to wish me luck and protect me. It sounds silly, but I have never been reaped, yet, so it can't be a bad thing. The material shop is now practically empty, but the old lady who owns it looks exhausted. It must be hard. Running a shop all by yourself. It is hard enough with three of us, but I can't imagine only one of us running it. Even so, this poor lady seems to keep her shop in good shape, with lots of materials and everything neat and tidy. Just how I like it.

We look round for a little while until my Mother beckons me over. She shows me a blue material. It is quite plain, just how I like it, but still nice enough to be turned into a pretty little dress. I take it off the shelf and look at the price tag, 40p per meter. I take it over to the counter and pay for five meters. The material I don't use for making my dress, I can use to make a nice bag for my Mother, or a pair of trousers for my Father.

I walk out of the shop, counting my money. £3.50 left. Just over half of my money. I kiss my Mother good bye, and promise to meet her home in half an hour and head over to the shoe shop, where the shoes my Mother desperately wants are. I find them almost as soon as I walk in and take them to the counter to pay. Jamie is at the counter, and he takes my £1.60 and wraps the shoes up nicely for me, for no extra charge. Bless him. After I have thanked him for his kindness, I take the shoes and head back to the material shop, where I had earlier spotted the most amazing black, wool material which I could easily use to fashion Father a pair of warm winter socks, a scarf, hat and mittens. This material is 50p per meter because it is wool, which is very hard to get hold of. I willingly pay 1.50 for 3 meters and leave happily. I have 40p remaining, so decide to head to the bakery to buy Maysilee and Madeline a treat for tomorrow to help them cheer up. I go in, and look at the counter, trying to find something they will both love when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Are you following me?"


End file.
